


花店

by Rubythebowl



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubythebowl/pseuds/Rubythebowl
Summary: 阴阳发现常去的花店换了店主。冈纳决定从自己的雇佣兵生涯里脱身，他盘下了一家花店。





	花店

**Author's Note:**

> 【旧文存档】缓慢地搬一些以前写的文过来。这篇是2015年写的。  
> 因为已经找不到文本了，是从当时在微博上发的长图转换成文字的，我已经修改了识别错误的部分，但可能有漏网之鱼。

“我想开个花店。”  
冈纳说这话的时候刚刚从手榴弹爆炸半径内堪堪滚出,身上的黑色战斗服被泥土和血迹污的一塌糊涂。道路放下枪揉揉因为近距离爆炸产生耳鸣的耳朵,觉得自己可能听错了,“啥？”  
浓烟滚滚中大块头的脸上血和灰掺杂,新旧伤痕让他显得十分狰狞。冈纳捞起机枪向对面挺进过来的敌人一通扫射,于惨叫和爆炸声中咧嘴露出一口白牙,“我说我想开个花店。”  
“卖脑花么……”  
啪,道路闪闪发光的脑门被糊了一个黑色的大手印。

每早买支鲜花是阴阳很久以前就有的习惯。没有任务的日子他通常会起得很早,跑到几条街外的公园里锻炼。那里经常有练功夫拳的华裔老人,阳很喜欢和他们攀谈,他喜欢那种与佣兵生活互补的平静感。然后他会去公园边的花店买几支花,也许是香槟玫瑰也许是向日葵,或者随便什么他叫不出名字的、色彩明艳的带着露水的当季鲜花。这也许有点像女人的爱好,但阳喜欢自己家里有点清新的东西。这让他感觉自己是在生活,而不是简单的、只是生存。  
就算总是出任务、四处奔波厮杀,阳也总希望自己的生活能井井有条。于是即使两天没合眼,出完任务的下一个早晨他还是早早起床。晨练的老人仍在那里,看见阳过来远远的和他打招呼。如果哪天自己再也回不来,这几个老人也会偶尔想起自己吧。阳这样想着,冲他们微笑起来。  
“阳先生又要去买花了是吧?”临走的时候老人笑吟吟地对他说,“听说那花店换了店主,生意比往常更好了,你最好快点去,不然新鲜的就要卖光啦。”  
阳便也与他挥手再见。  
远远地看去那花店果然换了招牌,以前花花绿绿的塑料牌子换成了木牌刻字。阳不由得感叹新店主有品味多了,然后他走近就看到了那家店的新名字。布满木纹的牌子上刻看藤蔓般的花纹,在那花纹间是花店的名字,只有一个词——  
“Yang”  
那是他的名字。  
阴阳皱着眉头推开玻璃门,门上挂着的风铃声音清脆,而繁花中低头读书的店主也闻声抬起头来。  
“嘿。”  
等等。阳瞪着那个分外眼熟、脸上有道刀疤的北欧大块头。  
那是冈纳,他的前队友。一头服帖的金发的整齐,高耸的眉骨梁间架看一副黑色眼镜,镜片下的眼晴湛蓝而满含笑意。他穿着仿佛上世纪大学生才会喜欢的、有点老气的衬衫和针织背心,膝盖上铺着饱含北欧风情的刺绣薄毯,上面是一本厚厚的精装书。  
这一切让这位店主看起来温和慈祥、甚至有点帅气。但阳的大脑内却在尖叫。  
一我的天哪,这是冈纳。可这怎么会是冈纳?!  
“阳,是你!”冈纳眼发亮地咧开嘴，把书和毛毯放在一边,走过来拍拍好友的肩膀,“你咋来了?”  
“你……开了个花店?”阴阳很艰难地从唤咙里挤出这句话。  
“是啊,我想我也该搞点副业,没有任务就去喝酒不太健康……”冈纳挠了挠脑袋,不自然地把袖子撸上去,阳从这个动作里找回他所熟知的冈纳,那个蠢蠢的大块头。  
“你开了个花店……店名还是我的名字?”阳笑起来,“你还穿成这个样子?”  
似乎是阳的笑容让冈纳更加不自然,他把金毛揉的更乱了，“是圣诞,他说我开店要穿的和善点,所以我就去买了些和善的衣服……呃,很丑？”  
“不、我只是没见过这样的你……可你还没跟我解释店名是怎么回事。”  
“这个……呃……”  
叮铃铃盯铃铃,风铃声就在这时又响起来。支支吾吾的冈纳找到救星般往门口望去,推门进来的是个满脸笑容的金发姑娘。“罗斯你来了!”他朝她打了个招呼,转头对阳解释  
“熟客熟客。”  
阳看着冈纳扯起笑客朝罗斯迎过去,便耸耸肩膀自己找了个凳子坐下。他之前来买花的时候总觉得这花店里的摆放太不讲究,满地都是成块的花泥、包装纸和修下的枝茎。他想大抵每个花店都是这样,却没想到冈纳接手后却把这里打扫得一干二净。所有工具都干净地待在它自己的位置,每朵花都安静的在自己的空间盛开。这里的一切都这么合适,包括带看微笑包装花束的冈纳,就好像是在这里工作了几十年一样。他甚至觉得在战场上厮杀的冈纳不甚真实,好像他从始至终就是个修剪花束、与客人谈笑的小店老板而已。  
“拿好,回去插在花瓶里,别让它照太多阳光、”冈纳把花束放到女孩手里,转头看到小个子男人正盯着自己发愣,“阳？”  
“喔这就是阳先生吗?!”还没等阳作出反应,罗斯倒是一副惊喜的模样。“别……”冈纳试着去阻止,却被罗斯躲开。她轻盈地跳到阳面前,“你就是阳先生?久仰久仰,冈纳开这个店就是为了你呢,”  
“喂,罗斯！”  
“为了我?”  
“是啊!”罗斯点点头,冈纳说找不到你,听说你回来一定会来买花,就买下了这家店,你看连店名都是你的名字。”  
阴阳去看冈纳，对方捂脸的动作把罪名坐实。  
罗斯眨眨眼:“那我回去咯!你们好好谈谈!”她嗅了嗅手中的玫魂,“博士一定会喜欢这花的。”  
女孩蹦跳着走了,门叮铃铃地关上,店里陷入了沉默。音响里停顿奇怪的蓝调在空气中凝固,冈纳使劲揉了揉脸,转身冲花桶弯下腰,不知在忙活什么。  
沉默的冈纳。阴阳看看他的背影不知道该说什么。他本来以为自己很了解这个大块头,以为也就自己能和他说几句话，以为他只会喝酒杀人脑子里什么没有,可那个愣头愣脑的傻大个,竟然会开一家用自己命名的花店,守看一片花海等他回来。  
在阴阳的生命中,从来没有人对他做过这么温柔的事情。  
而冈纳在这时候回过身,手里抓看一小束雏菊,在倾泻而下的阳光里笨拙地笑着:“给你这些,是新运来的。”  
太温柔。  
阳伸手接过,仿佛怕被那金色的头发、湛蓝的眼睛和过于真诚的笑容烫伤似的逃离花店。

失败。  
冈纳没精打采地插看花束,不留神被刺划破手指。在战场上受过那么多伤,却没有哪次这样疼过,他把花扔在地上开始发呆。  
“这样做一定会感动他的!”圣诞信誓旦旦的样子仍在眼前,而他现在开始猜测也许这太莽撞,让喜欢保持神秘的东方人无法接受。  
叮铃铃,门又开了。  
冈纳不情不愿地抬头,因力逆光的缘故眯起眼睛。而阴阳就在那光源中关上门,“我想,你也许需要个店员?”  
叮铃铃。  
冈纳觉得自己心里一定也挂了一串风铃。

**Author's Note:**

> 关于枪阳我写的不多，这篇印象还蛮深刻的，因为从15年到现在我一直很喜欢插花。  
> 所以在搬文章过来时这个cp我首先想到的就是花店这篇。  
> 然后我没找到。  
> 它从我的lofter主页里消失了。  
> 我还是搜了微博才搜出一个长图，拿去转换成文字，一个字一个字地改转错的地方。这篇是我写过很满意的文之一，每次阅读都会感觉很温暖。连个告白亲吻甚至拥抱牵手都没有，我实在不明白它为什么会被删掉。  
> 就……很心灰意冷吧。


End file.
